


villain. [hxh]

by yukohirai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukohirai/pseuds/yukohirai
Summary: thick long waves of black hair, emerald eyes that lured you in, scarlet red lips that contrasted pale skin. just another crazy meeting with other crazies.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Character(s), Ging Freecs/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	1. 一

Immaculate white walls and marbled floor. Dozen of bodyguards right in the entrance, wearing expensive pristine suits, one burlier than the last. Maids in uniforms hurrying in and out, cleaning every blemish seen. 

At least, that's what the Phantom Troupe was expecting when they arrived at Furacking's mansion but instead, the walls were painted red with blood. The bodies of the guards all in a huge pile in a corner drowning in a pool of blood and as if the scene didn't have enough carnage all the maids have at least one limb torn off. Arms and legs were strewn all over the floor. The pink-haired phantom troupe member eyes the maid near the entrance, head inside the wall, it's body sticking out the only thing visible. 

"Oh my, what do we have here?~♥️" Hisoka says, stretching every vowel to add flair to his dramatics. A wide grin breaks on his once passive face. "And here I was thinking this was going to be _very veeery_ boring~" 

The other Phantom Troupe's members acted as if they didn't hear anything from the clown. Phinks' annoyed eye roll, the only indication someone heard his statements. 

"Looks like someone got here before us" Feitan's unamused voice, contempt apparent in his tone. 

Machi looks at their leader, who has been silent the whole time, waiting for his commands. "Danchou, what are we going to do?"

"Feitan, make sure the merchandise is untouched. Machi and Hisoka, check the surroundings for any signs that could lead us to know what happened here" Chrollos's dignified voice, continue to exude calmness, showing no signs of panic. 

"Yes, boss" Feitan, Machi, and Phinks chorus in agreement to their boss' orders.

But before they could even start carrying out their orders a _click-clack_ of heels echoed through the room. The group immediately taking an offensive stance, ready to protect their head. Eyes darting to the second floor, where the heels hitting the floor gradually growing louder. They eye the figure that was taking shape in the shadows of the archway. Chrollo's eyes widen slightly with shock and recognition but it disappeared instantly as soon as it appeared.

A woman dressed in a [long black lace dress](https://pin.it/10M8I0p) hugging her curves in the most captivating way possible, hair in a bun with stray strands framing her face. Her lips were just as red as the blood that dripped down her hand and yet her most striking feature had captured the group's attention before they can even see her body or face. _Her eyes._ Her emerald green eyes that were gorgeous in the light but even more captivating when it was glowing in the dark. It was as if it was the eyes of a feral animal in its cave, luring you in. Whispering to you to " _come closer"_. 

Not a single word escaped the lips of the thieves, it was _so quiet_ that you would've heard a pin drop and the sight of them staring up at her as she looked down on them from the mezzanine was _so intoxicating._ A wide amused and, just a bit, crazed grin stretches on her face which effectively broke all of them from their trance. Their once blank stares abruptly changed to malicious glares that promised pain worse than death. Any lesser man would've been scared but she knew she was anything _but less_. 

"I didn't know we were going to have guests. If I knew I would've cleaned up a bit. After all, it's not good to not look presentable. I do hope you cut me some slack though, the maids you see are.....on permanent leave." She cocks an eyebrow at them as she descends the stairs, they can see her eyes more clearly. The emerald eyes look ethereal as if they were precious jewels obtained from the depths of the planet. The blood at the end of her dress doesn't escape Chrollo nor Hisoka's eyes even if blood doesn't stain as obviously on black as it does white, "I assume you're here for the skull, yes? Don't worry. Just follow me"

Phinks snorts believing this to be an act of false bravado "Do you think we're fools? You're just trying to prolong your death. I can't sense any nen on you, you are weak. For a moment I thought you were the one responsible for this bloodbath. " 

The woman tilts her head, "Oh, but I am the one responsible", her voice tone airy and haughty. 

Feitan scoffs in disbelief, sneering at the woman. "As if, you skank. I bet on my life you are lying. You _don't_ have nen"

"Ha! You dare call me a skank?" A dangerous glint passes in the woman's eyes, one that incites fear and promises war and ruins. For a moment, Feitan thinks that maybe she was capable of these slaughters before he dismissed the thought. _Impossible,_ Feitan thinks, _she doesn't have nen_. Her physical features didn't help her case either, her body as beautiful as it was, does not look like it's even capable of a fight.

The woman's lips curl with mock and arrogance, "Nen belongs to living beings and _I'm not alive_ " 

An ominous silence engulfs the small group. Phinks snorts, breaking the silence, obviously not believing the woman while Feitan eyes the boss whose eyes is lit with curiosity and wonder, which was bad the boss was very obsessive when something held his interest even the clown seemed amused by this woman, Feitan prods for orders on what to do but before he could vocalize his questions, the woman turns her heels hitting the marble floors once again, leading them up the stairs. 

"Boss, should we kill her?" 

"No. If we needed to dispose of her I would tell you but for now, I am curious where our " _hostess"_ lead us"

As they follow her up the stairs they notice the bloody prints the woman left. _Her right shoe prints are bloody but her left is clean,_ Machi notes.

If the first floor was a bloodbath, a massacre would be fitting for the second floor. They pass the bodies laying on the ground, some had no eyes, and some decapitated. At the end of a hallway, was a large Macassar ebony door. She opens it and they entered an office but by the number of paintings inside, it was almost like a gallery. Paintings range in sizes, some colored while others black and white. There were three paintings that stood out from the rest mainly due to its size. One was a painting of a dead deer with an arrow penetrating its body while a hunter crouched behind a bush, another was a painting of an army trying to get inside a stone fortress but failing and the last was a painting of a dark shadow looming over a sick boy in bed. 

"These paintings lead to an escape room—" The woman points to the paintings with a stone fortress "while this one triggers a bomb" she points to the painting with the dead deer. 

"This is the one we need to enter," she says heading to the painting with the sick boy.

"Hey! Don't open anything yet, you bitch." Phinks snarls, "What if that's the one that had a bomb in it?" 

The woman deadpans, "You idiot. If I wanted to detonate a bomb, do you think I would've told you in the first place? Use your head sometimes, you have it for a reason." 

"You bitch! I will fucking kill—" Phinks stills when something whizzes near his cheek, shock stopping him from moving. Feitan and Machi taken aback at first promptly moves to make sure the woman won't do anything more. Feitan's claws hover dangerously near to her neck.

Feitan bares his teeth to threaten the woman "You move. I kill you" 

Phinks, initial shock wearing off, brings his hand to his cheek and feels blood leaking from the graze. Phinks felt disappointed, he could have dodged that but due to him underestimating the lady in front of him, it made him careless. 

"This is a very interesting choice of weapon~ Extremely beautiful, just like you~" Hisoka inspects the [golden hair pin](https://pin.it/3tqR3hN) that was previously lodged into the wall behind Phinks. White flowers decorated it with thin gold chains hanging off the top. A small smile graces the woman's lips, "I know." 

"It's impressive~ How you threw it with such force when you didn't use s _hu_ to enshroud your _ten_ to this♥️"

Phinks swivels his head to the woman, "What!?But you look so weak!" 

The woman steps forward, malice intent apparent on her darkened eyes. Machi glares at her, " _Don't move_ " and as if she heard nothing she took another step forward. Feitan growing impatient grabs her throat but as if she was a ghost, Feitans hand just went through her neck, not being able to grab anything. "Wha—?"

"Insult me one more time. I _dare_ you" 

With his pride taking a blow when he wasn't able to dodge, he couldn't let it take another hit. As Phinks was about to provoke her further, Chrollo's voice cut through the tense room.

" **Enough.** We've been here longer than we should be. Evelynn, lead us to the skull."

_Evelynn!?_ Everyone's head snaps to their leader. Hisoka only raising a brow.

"Oh~?"

"You know her, danchou?"

"What the fuck!?" 

Chrollo's lips turn up slightly, entertained at his members' surprise. "Not personally, no. Although, we've met before haven't we?"

Evelynn smirked, "Oh, really? I think we _do_ know each other personally~" The head of the spider chuckles charmingly, "One night isn't enough to say we know each other personally" 

"Well then, I look forward to knowing you personally~" Evelynn lets out a calculated giggle, "But where were we? Oh yes, this painting is the one that holds the treasure you've been seeking"

Evelynn takes hold of the painting's frame and pulls it open. Another door reveals itself and she turns the door's handle. Inside was a simple square-shaped room with black walls and dim lighting. Right in the middle of the room was a glass podium with a skull. It was fully diamond, bigger than a fist but smaller than an actual head. In the sockets of the eyes lay rubies and on top of its head lay a gold crown with sapphires embedded in the points of the crown. It was almost blinding, the way it glitters when the light bounced on it. Feitan and Machi swiftly take the merchandise off the podium putting it away.

"Inform the others that we have acquired the Kakin Emperor Skull and meet back at the base" Chrollo orders then faces Evelynn, "It will be in your best interest to come with us"

"And why should I? I could care less about what happens after this"

"You will need to answer my questions and I feel it is best we do it in a place not littered with corpses" 

"Sorry? I think I heard you wrong. This is the part where we say goodbye and part ways. I have places to be."

"No. You are not running way again"

Chrollo's small satisfied smile settles on his lips as they stare at each other waiting for someone to back down. An annoyed sigh falls from Evelynn's blood-red lips, "Fine." Chrollo's small smile grew to a smirk of victory. 

The spider head's velvety voice rings through the room, "Now, shall we?"

* * *

a/n: For now, I'll put the a/n here so i dould use the hyperlinks. Her emerald eyes look like [WMMAP Athanasia's eyes](pin.it/3JBr2Kr) except it's green. Anyways the character's power and story is based of [Evelynn](leagueoflegends.fandom.com/wiki/Evelynn), a lol character (game). I also used her name 'cuz I'm too lazy to think of another one. I will base her powers and story off evelynn's power in the game and [lore](universe.leagueoflegends.com/en_US/story/champion/evelynn/) although I'll change and tweak a few things. Hope you guys enjoy this hehe


	2. 二

"Couldn't we have done this somewhere classier? Maybe in a restaurant or a hotel? Not some beaten down church." Evelynn eyes the place disgustingly, although she has to give kudos to the architecture. It was absolutely beautiful. Sadly, the pews were in shambles, dust-gathering everywhere. Debris all over the place. _It would be nice to get married here,_ Evelynn's eyes narrow at the thought. She scoffs, the day she gets married was the day the world collapses in itself. She forgoes her thoughts to appreciate the stained glass art on the windows. It was intricate and elaborate. 

"My apologies but if I knew I was going to have a guest, I would have prepared somewhere better" Chrollo throws back the terms previously said by Evelynn. "Find a place comfortable for you" 

"Is this everyone?"

"No, not really. The others were in the other possible locations of the skull"

"Ah, yes. They do switch places every time and if you tried to infiltrate one, they'd change it entirely, transporting it to a new continent."

Chrollo hums, "Yes. Although, how do you know this?"

"We're going to start the interrogation, now?" Evelynn's green eyes observe the way Chrollo looks down on her from the elevated piece of floor, looking like a king as he sits down on the presider's chair. She didn't like any part of this, she could choose not to respond and waste energy fighting and being hunted down by the phantom troupe or she could cooperate, tell them information that she didn't even care about and hurt her pride little by doing what he's asking of her. 

"It's not an interrogation, you can choose not to answer" If she was a fool he would have believed him but the look in his eyes told her to not answer was go through a bothersome situation. She eyes the other members with him, the clown perched on a window ledge, the pink-haired woman behind Chrollo, the small man and tracksuit guy sitting together in the corner. She could fight them but she doesn't know their nen abilities and it would put her at a disadvantage if there was someone with an ability she had a weakness too. There was also the other members to worry about. Evelynn could weigh the possibilities more but the outcome was obvious.

"Fine. I know about it because I have been.....entertaining the young son of the Furacking family."

"So, you're basically a whore?" Feitan snidely remarked.

"Whores do it with whoever because they have no choice and need money. _I_ might want the money but I have a _choice_ plus he had a pretty face. Gave me everything I asked for, he was a good boy" The ravenette purred. "I'd rather die than let a pig touch me. _I_ have _standards_ " 

"Then what were you doing massacring everyone in his estate?" Phinks asking, actually curious. 

Evelynn shrugs, " He was being a bitch. Telling me that I shouldn't sleep with other men, wanted to get married. So, I bashed his pretty face in and murdered everyone else as they were trying to kill me"

"You've been together for a long time?" Chrollo enquires.

Evelynn was encircling the church, following the mini-story in the church's glass art. In the middle of the field of flowers were a man and a woman, facing each other and holding hands. Evelynn stares at the woman's white gown with an indescribable look in her eyes. She snaps from her daze, remembering where she was, and answers Chrollo's question.

She shakes her gently, "Barely a month"

"What did you mean "you're not alive"?" 

Evelynn chuckles, sitting down in the only pew that was in a better state than its neighbors. "Heading to the hard questions, are we? This is one of the questions I have to pass on. It will take too long and I have no motivation to explain."

"Alright, tell me what your powers then. I suppose that is fair trade"

Amused at the way Chrollo is milking her for information because of this 'interrogation' "Your followers said it themselves, didn't they? I have no nen, what makes you think I have powers?"

"When I spent a night with you, the next day, I felt a supply of nen greater than I ever had but after I felt fatigued, worse than I had ever felt. Earlier, I had also noticed that when Feitan was trying to restrain you his hand just went through your neck like smoke"

Hisoka's eyebrows shot up at this newfound information. _A greater supply of nen,_ Hisoka silently moans at the thought of acquiring this 'supply'. His interest in this woman grew exponentially. Hisoka reckons, _Oh the things, I could do~ I can even take two members at once~♠️ ._ Hisoka eyes her curvaceous figure, _I would even enjoy her taste_. 

"Seems like you already summarized my abilities. I don't need to add anything to this" 

"I do need confirmation if my speculation is correct"

"Aside from the fine details, you have everything down. Does that mean I can leave now?" Her eyes widen in expectation, truly hoping the permission to leave will arrive. 

"I'm afraid, no"

" _Ugh!_ Annoying. Let me go!!" She stomps her heeled shoe to the ground to display her irritation in being held here against her will. 

Chrollo chuckles with mirth, "This is an unexpectedly childish side"

"Uuughhh...This is _so_ annoying! I've been nice and answered your questions. Now, for fuck's sake, let me go!" She waves her arm around to emphasize her point, kicking the rubbles to show her dissatisfaction with the situation. 

Chuckles settling down to an amused smirk (even Phinks and Feitan were showing signs of being entertained by her display along with the clown and the other girl), "...No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: just a short update ✌️ 


	3. 三

_2 years ago_

_"Your invitation sir?"_

_Chrollo wordlessly hands the paper to the man and without waiting he walks past him. He walks through the hallways as he observes the paintings that he sees at the edge of his vision. He was at a rich man's party, the name of the man forgotten as it was but a trivial thing, on a small mission to steal a treasure. He could've called the phantom troupe but he didn't need their assistance, this was something he could do with his eyes blindfolded. He had seen a pair of diamond necklace and earrings that looked cheap and tacky was in the hands of some electrical company's boss. It would fetch a decent price in the black market and he needed something to pass the time until the next mission._

_'Why do the rich always look so cheap?' Chrollo thinks to himself when he remembers the outdated design of the necklace and he settles for a simple answer: Money can't buy class_

_He steps into the ballroom, lights blinding compared to the dark hallway he came from. Women dressed in puffed up dress that made them look like cupcakes. All the same design in different colors._

_Chrollo was wearing the classic black tuxedo with a vest underneath to differentiate him from the rest. The tuxedo was crisp and fit the troupe's leader perfectly, the vest making his waist seem slimmer. His hair parted in the middle with a green cloth wrapped around his forehead to cover his tattoo. As he enters, the eyes of each woman immediately stare at his figure. After all, this a party for old and ugly men who wants to brag about their riches, so why was a handsome young man doing at such an event? Women who were stuck with unattractive grandfathers drink up the charisma Chrollo embodies. Chrollo heads to grab a glass of wine from the waiter passing by. He smoothly glides through the crowd, observing the atmosphere and the people around. He didn't have to search for where the man he was looking for was. In the corner of the ballroom was a woman sitting on a tall and domineering armchair as she was surrounded by men. She was sipping her wine as the men were talking to her, trying to get her to look at them. Her facial expression expressing her disinterest._

_She stands up and walks away, her[green gown](https://pin.it/5DwcrnY) flutters as she moves when she was stopped by the man Chrollo had his eye on. The man extends his arm to ask her for a dance. It would've been completely normal if not for the smirk that briefly showed on her face, anyone wouldn't have been able to see that but Chrollo has been studying the human mind and he knew those types of look, a coy smile replaces the smirk as if it never happened in the first place. She flutters her eyes at the man. _

_'She's after the diamond',_ _Chrollo needs to make a move before the woman gets it before him._

_"Can you grant me permission to dance with you, my lady?" Chrollo asks the woman beside him, he kisses her hand and peers into her eyes to show his "sincerity". He needed to get closer and listen in to their conversation. Although, Chrollo admits he also wants to satiate the curiosity he feels toward the woman. The lady turns red as he asks her, the women in the area glaring in envy as they wanted to dance with him._

_She squeaks meekly and Chrollo considers that as a yes. He leads her to the dancefloor and guides her through the steps. Chrollo's partner was stumbling but Chrollo does not register her mistakes as his eyes were focused on the woman. What instantly grabbed his attention were her eyes, gem-like and bright. He noticed it from afar but it wasn't as obvious with the blinding lights and the distance. Surely her eyes should be considered one of the most gorgeous colors in the world. He faintly remembers that there was a clan that had beautiful eyes just like hers but instead of green they were red._

_'Was it the Kurta clan?', Chrollo wonders, 'I should obtain a pair of Kurta eyes and compare it to hers'_

_Chrollo stores his thought for the next mission. He continues to observe the green-eyed woman, her hair was in a bun with a[hairpin](https://pin.it/5Y7B8Tn)that matches her eyes and dress. Her big eyes convey coquettishness luring the man in front of her. Swinging the bait right in front of his face, waiting for him to take a bite. Chrollo hears a few words that aren't enough to form a sentence but enough to give him the gist of what was going to happen. His assumptions were confirmed when the man started to lead her away from the ballroom and into another hallway different from where he came from. _

_"Is something wrong?" The person before Chrollo asks, "You stopped dancing"_

_Chrollo drops her a smile that had her blushing, "Excuse me, I have something I need to take care of"_

_And without looking back he follows them into the dark corridor._ _He makes sure to be a few steps back, his presence fading away with In. They disappear inside huge white double doors guarded by guards. Chrollo waits for a few minutes before entering to not alert the duo inside. He grabs his ben's knives under his clothes, hidden to make sure it passes the party's strict security. The bodies drop down with a thud. Not a word nor a scream escapes their mouths as Chrollo immobilizes them before they even notice the pain, the toxin in his knives doing most of the work. He grabs both door handles and opens them gently, to make sure they remain unaware._

_Chrollo didn't know what he was expecting to see inside but it was not this. The sight of the man sprawled on the floor with the hairpin embedded in the middle of his forehead his face contorted into a look of surprise._

_'Looks like he also dropped dead before he can even scream', Chrollo raises his eyebrows at the woman's handiwork. The spot where she stabbed not even bleeding. Chrollo crouches down observing the corpse, ignoring the other presence in the room, he notices five holes in the man's tuxedo located at his right shoulder._

_"I knew you were also after the diamond" An appealing voice demanding attention, a siren's voice that lures sailors away from their ship. Chrollo thinks if this was what the other women felt when he used his velvety voice on them. She was sitting on the dresser chair, her hair free from the stiff bun fell down in waves, she sat upright her posture dripping with elegance._

_"Was I so obvious?" His black eyes staring up at her from his crouched position._

_"Not really, no. It would have passed my notice but I have a trained eye for this. Your pretty face stood out from the crowd"_

_Chrollo chuckles with mirth, "Thank you for the compliment"_

_She allows a smile to rest on her lips. She stands up and sits down on the gigantic king bed in the middle of the room, "Now, onto more important topics: Are you going to fight poor, innocent me for this diamond? You know I let that old man kiss me, I need some compensation~ It was so gross, I wasn't able to hold back my disgust and killed him before I can even ask him where the diamond was"_

_"I don't know about innocent" Chrollo snickers at the blatant lie before smiling smugly, "If I get something in return, I might just give it to you"_

_"Oh? But I'm not asking for your permission?"_

_"You don't know where the diamond is, I could find it for you"_

_She hums in mock consideration, "And what do you want in return?"_

_Chrollo smirks, his eyes darkening with controlled desire. "You"_

_"I could just find it myself," She says airily, waving away the spider head's preposition._

_"I don't know why you'd say no, though? You have more to gain by saying yes"_

_"Well, aside from saving time what else can I gain?" She cocks her head to the side, questioning Chrollo._

_"Me" Black eyes stare back intensely into emerald eyes, daring her to disagree. Her breath hitches, impressed by his confidence. She grins wildly, excitement filling her being. Her hands tremble with the prospect of spending the night with the black haired man, undiscovered thrill coaxing her to agree_. 

_"Deal"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i would've wrote sexy times but i feel like its too early + i have never wrote sexy times before so i felt apprehensive. so this is just a flashback to explain how chrollo and evelynn met. btw if i make mistakes pls point it out since i might revert to using 2nd person terms like "you"


	4. 四

Evelynn stares at the exit. She tried not to be so obvious with her looks but the door was looking better by the second. ' _Should I run for it?',_ the raven-haired beauty thought. If she runs fast enough, she could get to the door. She only needs to exit then she can hide her presence from them and easily run away. Evelynn spared a glance to Chrollo, who was looking down on a book, turning the pages every few minutes. She knew that he knew what she was planning but she was willing to take a chance. Machi was still somewhere behind Chrollo acting as a guard. She was warier of Feitan and Phinks, they were sitting on the crates closest to the exit.

"Don't even think about it", Feitan snarls at the green-eyed ferociously. Barking at her like a dog. Phinks add onto it with a glare of his own and Evelynn laugh inside her head at how they were acting. 

"Well, you've been keeping me here for so long. I demand to at least know why"

Chrollo's smooth voice glide over the walls reaching your ears, "I was going to ask you if you'd like to join the troupe"

"No." The spider's head raises his defined eyebrows, questioning her certainty. "I think you're having the wrong idea, Mr. Lucilfer. I don't _give_ second times"

Evelynn sneers at Chrollo, her condescending tone dripping with disrespect. She felt the mood in the church darkening. Intense bloodlust coming from mainly three people: Machi, Feitan, and Phinks. Evelynn thinks Chrollo has his dogs on a very tight leash, they all seemed to be very loyal to him.

' _They'll probably die for him'_

But Chrollo stays composed, not even raising to Evelynn's provocations. Smiling at Evelynn like she was a child throwing a tantrum. It irritated her to no end, his calm demeanor, never biting the bait. "Settle down. Miss Evelyn is our guest and we shouldn't show such hostile behavior to our guest, correct?"

The bloodlust dampens slightly with Chrollo's warning. Chrollo smirks and replies, his tone full of conviction. " _We'll see if there really is no second time"_

That was it. Evelynn had enough, she wasn't going to wait anymore. These people were not right in the head, plus she was going to miss her aircraft. She _really_ needed to go. She's going to risk gaining the fury of the Phantom Troupe. She was currently in the middle of the church, a great position to dash for the exit, only needing to run hard straight to the exit. She readies herself and in a flash, she uses Chūkan and materializes her double-bladed tails. She let it dig to the ground in front of her and cannonball her way out of there, the same way she always does when she was in need of a speedy escape. She curls into a ball as she hits the door to minimize the damage. Every part of her escape was fluid and sharp, centuries of practice perfecting her form. She feels some small pieces of wood going into her skin turning into splinters, ' _That'll be nasty'_

She spins and gracefully lands on her feet, outside of the church. She bolts away, never getting caught by the troupe, gets on the aircr—

At least, that was what's supposed to happen. Except it didn't happen. When she came down from her spin, she was immediately pulled back by an unknown force and into the chest of a muscular being.

' _Who the fu-'_

Evelynn looks up into amber eyes, the clown, Hisoka, looking down at her. His muscular arms wrapped around her torso to ensure she doesn't try running away. Dazed from her stunt and being pulled back harshly, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You have a really nice body" Evelynn cranes her neck to observes his features more clearly. His face was painted white except for the star and teardrop on either cheek. A tall nose and sharp jawline with a hair defying gravity. "You're really handsome"

The clown's feral grin grows bigger, perpetually amused by the woman before him. "Oh, my~❤️ Should we take this to the bedroom?~" The clown strokes her tails that were hanging over the ground, behind her. 

"Ye-Wait, no!" Evelynn pushes ' _Wow, that's really firm'_ She breaks free from Hisoka's grip, surprising him, and takes a few steps back. She reverts back to her full Kōki form, tails disappearing. She glares ferociously and wipes her clothes in an act of dusting off the dirt. Her attention zeroes on the tear down the middle of her dress and procuring one of her hairpins, she rips her dress from the midthigh to the bottom. It takes a few tries as her long hair was getting in her line of vision. Bun came undone due to her earlier stunt. She flips her hair to get it out of the way and finish the job. She looks up to see the clown faintly moaning at her and a dangerous glint in Chrollo's eyes. Evelynn smiles victoriously, considering this a win.

' _They're basically on their knees_ _'_

"So, you have a thing for psycho clowns?" Phinks snorted, questioning your sanity. 

She snickers, "I have a _thing_ for _strong people_. That's probably why I'm not attracted to you" Evelynn was lying through her teeth, everyone here was extremely powerful but despite the obvious lie, it was enough to get a rise out of Phinks but she didn't hear his angry screams as she focuses her attention to Hisoka

"I had been feeling curious ever since I saw what happened earlier~ If I attached my nen to you would it have gone through?~ So, I experimented a bit♣️"

"Oh, it was yours? If you attached it to my physical form, it'll stay. As you said, I don't have nen. I can't use _gyo_ either. I don't know whatever you attached to me looks like"

"Oh? My bungee gum has both properties of rubber and gum~"

Evelynn nods in approval, "That's a very useful nen. Simple yet versatile" She thinks it really was an excellent nen. The green-eyed woman had always believed that truly strong people don't depend on their nen but use it to make them strong _er_. She can imagine the different ways to use his nen. 

"I'm honored" Hisoka bows overly dramatic. "Although, why didn't you just make your whole body go through, instead?"

"I can only do it to a few body parts at a time. If I make my whole body that way, it'll be too hard to come back to my physical form."

Hisoka hums, soaking in all the information he was getting. He wonders if she was so strong that disclosing information to a potential opponent was no big thing. Evelyn tilts her head to look at the man behind Hisoka.

"Does that satiate your curiosity? Do you need more? When are you going to let me go?"

"When you say yes to joining the Phantom Troupe"

Evelynn sighs, running her hand through her hair. "Look, I really can't. I'd love to but it's not going to happen anytime soon. How 'bout we make a compromise instead, hm?" Evelynn says pleadingly to Chrollo.

"Join the Troupe in every mission"

"DEAL!" Chrollo chuckles at her enthusiasm, agreeing to anything just to get out of there. She heads to the exit but stops a few steps away from the door and looks back, glare evident with a warning. "If you try stopping me one more time, _I will really kill all of you"_ Evelynn exits the church, never once looking back.

Feitan snickers, "Talking big when we said we're going to let her go" 

"She can probably kill us" Machi, for the first time speaking up. She had been silently observing her ever since the mansion. She noticed how she was too lax around the troupe, never once showing any signs of deathly fear. She treated the whole experience like an inconvenience, instead of an actual threat to her life. She was ashamed to say that they probably wouldn't be able to catch her if it wasn't for Hisoka. When the woman threatened the troupe, Machi felt chills. 

A silence befell the troupe at Machi's statement. Machi's guesses and hunches were almost always correct. 

"What were those tails anyway?" Feitan inquires, choosing to ignore Machi's forbidding comment.

"Exactly! You guys didn't even ask anything about it! For a moment, I thought I was the only one who saw it" Phinks added, voicing his puzzlement when everyone just glossed over her tails as if it was completely normal. When suddenly Phinks remember something else very important. "WAIT, How we going to call her? She didn't tell us her number or a way to contact her"

Machi glances at the leader, he probably had a plan. "Danchou?"

"Don't worry. I have an idea where she might be"


	5. 強

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a summary of Evelynn's abilities since I don't think I'll ever make her fully explain everything in detail. I don't know how other authors format their summaries of their powers so please bear with me. I won't make the explanations too long since I always end up getting bored when reading those types of long explanations. So, I'll assume you guys too. 

**Evelynn**

**Species:** ?

 **Birthday:**?

 **Age:**?

 **Birthplace:** Dark Continent

**Ability: [Shapeshifting]**

  * Evelynn can shapeshift between her three forms: Kaishi (開始), Chūkan (中間), Kōki (後期). She can combine attributes from each form. For example:



{Her double tails from Chūkan form with her physical body in her Kōki form.}

{She can use transform some of her Kōki body parts by using Kaishi and turning into smoke}

  * **Kaishi (開始)** \- A smoke of purple. No physical figure therefore, you cannot touch her in this form but she also can't deal any damage to her opponent. She can manipulate some body parts to use Kaishi but when she hasn't eaten for very long, she will automatically go to this form to preserve energy; Her original form.
  * **Chūkan (中間)** \- Her [monster form](https://pin.it/9I28MKB)when she was still living in the dark continent. To be able to keep up with the other monsters in the Dark Continent, she developed claws and tailsto survive and hunt prey in the harsh ecosystem. She is still considered to be one of the weak monsters, food scarce as she feeds on emotions, and monsters in the Dark Continent had little to none
  * **Kōki (後期)** \- When she had arrived in the known world, she thrived in the emotions humans had. She needed to make a single human come close to her on their own volitation. She needed them alive, relishing in killing them slowly. Although, her monster form scared humans away before they can come closer. In her first days of hunting, through many difficulties, she had been able to consume human emotion. She had been able to adapt to her environment and live with the humans, by adjusting the way she looked



**Ability: [Demon Shade]**

  * Her version of Zetsu except you really are invisible only losing it when you take or are taking damage.



**Ability: [Allure]**

  * Evelynn grants the person who is spending the night with her, a 25% increase in all forms of their nen for fourteen hours. And in that time span, all the emotions of the people the person killed will automatically transfer to you. After the time limit, they will be extremely fatigued. 



**Ability: [Seigyo (制御)]**

  * **[ ~~REDACTED]~~**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: credits to league of legends ofc I don't own Evelynn in any way shape or form except the character in the story. I used her lore in lol. altho I changed all her powers except one which is demon shade lmao. Altho, I borrowed the names too lmao.
> 
> I wanted to make Evelynn strong but not op. She isn't physically the strongest which is the reason why she avoids conflict as much as possible with top-level nen users but her powers put her in their fighting level just because she's literally untouchable. She has weaknesses like the prev chapter with Hisoka. Also, I suck at fighting scenes so I want to avoid that until I really need to 😂
> 
> What's the third ability? I will never officially tell you guys what it is hehe. I will leave it up to your interpretation


	6. 五

Chrollo strolls down the street, the yellow light from the lamposts flickering. A rowdy trio howling with laughter down the street. In the middle of the night, the streets of Yorknew city was eerily silent save from the few thugs. He just came from handing the skull to a broker with Machi but had just part ways. Thoughts of the owner of jeweled green eyes persistently staying. Obsession creeps into the crevices of Chrollo's mind. Evelynn had planted herself in his mind, like a vine as she twists and turns entrapping Chrollo in her cage. She dug a hole and made a place to stay in Chrollo's thoughts. Tormenting him and torturing him slowly. If he had never seen her again, maybe this wouldn't bother him so. He could've treated her as a one-time thing but now, that she has shown herself in front of Chrollo. He could never let her go.

He remembers her image that was burnt to his mind, her ferocious grin as she plucked each fabric from her body. The way she walked enticingly, slowly, to the bed as he takes in every curve and angle. Her every touch setting something unknown ablaze, her voice sending chills through Chrollo. Pleasure so intense it _hurt_. Muscle tensing at the very thought. The way she looked on top of him as she pushes him down with one arm. If it had been anyone else, he would have had sliced off their arm. When he had touched her, it felt _so_ right that everyone else before her felt so wrong. ' _Like it should've been her,'_ Chrollo thinks ' _And only with her'._ Chrollo's eyes darken with hedonistic desires, wanting to just grab the hair on her pretty head and drag her to him. Chrollo chuckles at his own thoughts, ' _I'm acting like a dog in heat'_

He had tried chasing the same highs with other women but none could compare. For once in his life, Chrollo felt an emotion intensely. _Pleasure_.He was frazzled when the next day, she wasn't on the bed next to him. All traces of her disappeared. Like a ghost, she was gone. It had been two years and he was so close to treating it as a hallucination when he saw her again.

_"No." The spider's head raises his defined eyebrows, questioning her certainty. "I think you're having the wrong idea, Mr. Lucilfer. **I don't give second times** "_

Chrollo curses, losing his cool and punching the wall of the building on his side. Bloodlust dripping from every molecule of his body, his nen swirling like a monster ready to swallow everything in its way. He hears the frightened screams of the three men all scrambling away. He looks at his fist that was currently bleeding, ' _I got too mad'_. He sighs deeply, tension releasing. His head falling back, the skies were clear but no star in sight. He closes his eyes and lets a minute pass as he stands still. When he opens them a promise was made.

' _I'll make her mine'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is a short update. 4 chapters is my max limit lmao. i did 2 here and 2 for my haikyuu one and damn i am tired. might update if i get bored but I'll probably update next week. i don't really have a schedule when it comes to my ffs, only updating when i feel like it or am feeling guilty if i haven't updated in a long time. deadlines will make me less inclined to write, most of the time i rely on my guilt to update. since i know the feeling of reading a ff and then they haven't updated for so long.


	7. 六

[𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓁𝓎𝓃𝓃'𝓈 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓎𝓁𝒾𝓈𝓉](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ly8i3nOScDX0K7tjtxTzv?si=CMCkoCHTSHqnB7ryRpfhwA)

* * *

Evelynn squints at the tower, no matter how many times she sees it, it was incredibly dramatic. Taller than the height on which the aircraft flies, Evelynn ponders on why it hasn't fallen over. Thankfully, she didn't go blind staring so high in the middle of the day, that was mainly because of her extravagant hat. She was dressed in a [red bodycon dress](https://pin.it/5af5jI6)that wrapped her curves and a fur coat.

' _They should've just built it lying down'_ but she supposed it won't be so memorable if it wasn't made as so. She had stopped by a couple of shops before she arrived. Buying new clothes with the money she got from selling the rings given to him by the Furacking's young heir. She wouldn't want to be targeted by the mafia by association if it stayed on her hands, she supposes that the Phantom Troupe arriving back then was a gift in disguise. After all, the people she killed can just be blamed on the troupe. ' _Now that I think about it, how are they going to contact me?'_ Evelynn shrugs, it wasn't her problem. She walks down the street, ignoring the catcalls from lesser men. Her arms were full of shopping bags from one luxury brand to another. 

"That fight was insane! Kastro did so much better than I thought"

"Hisoka still won which is unsurprising"

"FUCK, That was fucking crazy"

"He fucking knocked down Hisoka? Can you believe that?" Evelynn's ear pricked up at the information, ' _Hisoka?'_. 

"Hey, isn't that Eve?"

"OH SHIT, it is"

"fUCK she looks smoking"

Evelynn sped up, rushing to the elevator before a mob chased her down. Pressing the close button repeatedly, before anyone else can get inside. She sighs a breath of relief when she was left alone. ' _They're so desperate. Goodness, have some class'._ She presses the 150th floor before canceling and pressing the 200th. Evelynn was curious about the clown, he had such a beautiful quirk that she'd like to see it in action one of these days. She heads to the 200th-floor clerk, to inquire on Hisoka's whereabouts. She looks at the exhausted and scrawny receptionist who was looking through some papers.

"Where is Hisoka's room?"

"No more fangirls," The clerk says without even looking up from her papers. _'He had fangirls?_ '

"How rude"

"Look—!" The girl's eyes widen comically when she had finally looked at her. "Ms. Eve! I am _so_ sorry. Please forgive me! I thought—"

"Shut up," Evelynn tsked the lack of tact the girl had. "Just tell me where it is"

"The last room down that hallway" She pointed to the right. Evelynn rolled her eyes and headed in the direction. ' _I said "tell me" not "point"'_. Glares were thrown to her by the 200th floor's contender, trying to intimidate her to going back down. They had their _ren_ directed at her but she calmly walked, not affected in the slightest. She had arrived at Hisoka's door, knocking three times gently before getting impatient and swinging it open. The clown was sitting down near a table and the pink-haired girl that was also in the troupe. The pink-haired woman was packing up her things and they seemed to have been discussing something. She strolls in not bothering to introduce herself.

"Oh?" Hisoka smiles at her entrance, "Are you here to see me?"

"Maybe," Evelynn says as she takes off all the paper bags and places them on the floor near his bed. "What's your name again, pink-haired woman?"

Machi shoots her a glare to display her annoyance, "Machi Komacine. Call me Machi"

Evelynn shrugs nonchalantly in response, "If I remember" 

Machi clenches her fist wanting to strangle the woman, ' _Danchou wants her. Calm down, Machi. If you kill her Danchou'll be disappointed'._ She pushes through her irritation and asks instead "Do you have any way we can contact you? You never gave us your number"

"I don't have a phone. Just come here and there's a 50% chance I'll be here. If not, leave a note for me and give it to the receptionist"

"Then that's settled" Machi nods then she faces Hisoka, "Just wire the money into my account. Bye, then" She heads straight to the exit wanting to be away from the presence and combined irritation she experiences with the clown and the green-eyed woman. She takes off her hat and peels of her coat. Hisoka licks his lips at the salacious show she was putting on. Her creamy skin now exposed to the cool air of Hisoka's room, falling into his bed. Drained with her 6-hour shopping trip all over the city. 

"Are you inviting me to bed?" He says slyly, "I can only hold myself back for so long~"

"I heard the crowd downstairs. Going on and on about your fight, I even heard you were knocked down. Which is _disappointing_. You should really stop playing with your food"

Hisoka full out moans as he recalls his previous fight. His bloodlust pulsed in the air, excited at the future match he will have with Kastro. He takes in shaky breaths to calm himself. The fiery eyes of Kastro's determination, his tricky stunts that lead to Hisoka's knockdown. He had so much potential that Hisoka was basically salivating guessing what can happen next. ' _T_ _he look in his eyes. His conviction'._ Hisoka had a weakness when it comes to opponents who were confident in their abilities. Then their self-assurance in themselves dissipates as they face Hisoka who was better than them in every way possible. Opponents who have never been defeated. Opponents whose belief in their victory was unwavering.

' _Opponents like Chrollo'_.

He side-eyes the woman on his bed, she was laying on her side facing towards him. Her head cradled by her palm as her locks cascade down. Her short red dress hiking up higher than her midthighs. She had captured Chrollo Lucilfer's eyes. Hisoka contemplates how he'd react if he knew she was on his bed. ' _Will he fight me on the spot?'_ Hisoka muses if he didn't know her through Chrollo, would he still be so interested? Her beauty is undeniable, her skills and abilities had Hisoka on a leash. He guesses, he'd still be hooked but her connection to Chrollo was the cherry on top. 

Hisoka stands up from the chair and heads toward his bed where Evelynn was laying. He stands above her and sees the way she was sprawled on his bed. Her half-lidded stare drinking in her view of Hisoka from the bed. He felt goosebumps standing over her, felt like a warrior that had conquered the world. Like he had fought a million battles and this was his empire. ' _Oh,'_ Hisoka _understands_ why Chrollo was so obsessed with a woman he had only slept with once. If it was this exhilarating just to see her under him, how was it to completely burrow himself inside her? He eyed her hair, "Never knew you'd look good with blonde"

"Why such a late comment? It's just temporary, it'll fade in a week."

"Why dye it? Your Chrollo might throw a fit"

"Wouldn't want my boy toys in the mafia knowing I was fighting in here, don't you think?" Hisoka hums in agreement as he sinks into the bed next to her. He traces the uphills and downhills of Evelynn's body with the tip of his fingers. "Continue that and I won't be able to hold back," Evelynn says holding Hisoka's hand on hers. He had traced the dip of her waist which was addicting and upwards to her hipbone and to the end of her dress before she had stopped him. 

"You want to fight Chrollo right? I know men like you" Hisoka tenses, his golden eyes narrowing. Would she tell on him? He tries grabbing her neck but like before he wasn't able to grab anything, purple smoke replacing it. He retracts his hand and the purple smoke solidifies to turn back into her neck. She caresses Hisoka's jaw and draws him closer, she whispers. "Don't worry I won't tell~" 

She stands up and heads toward the small kitchenette his heaven arena's room had to offer. "I'm not partial to any of you. I could care less but use me now and you'd waste my gift."

Hisoka scowls at her, "I wouldn't want to fight Chrollo while under your abilities, anyway. It won't be as thrilling because the result would be obvious"

"I like your confidence" Evelynn laughs quietly, "There isn't anyone here you could use it on. Unless you want to fight two troupe members at once or high-class hunters" She says as she rummages the cabinets, taking out wine glasses. 

"Hunters?"

"Yes, you know the glorified criminals. Most of the hunters I had met are greedy fuckers know as bounty hunters. They're supposed to track criminals but guard people from the mafia" Evelynn sighs but as she continues her eyes gloss as if looking at someone far away, "Although there are a handful who are-"

"Who are?"

She shakes her head, "I mean most of them are really powerful"

"You don't say?" Hisoka says sarcastically. He had encountered a few hunters before and all of them were so easy to kill that they were basically insects.

"So, not most of them. The one I know at least. Even better than Chrollo" 

"You don't even know Chrollo's power"

"I just _feel_ it. I've seen all types of people, none of them like him" Hisoka takes what she says with a grain of salt. Her words not reliable but he supposed she was talking about the chairman. He had heard about his power, his story spread far and wide. ' _Hunter, huh?'_

"I'm heading to the shower," Hisoka says already stripping off his clothes, he looks back at her but her back was turned as she was pulling out a chopping board and knife from the kitchen drawer. Hisoka deadpans at her, a bead of sweat appearing on his temple. ' _What is she doing?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: did i say next week? Well, I don't really remember saying that. I cut it short sorry. As much as possible I don't want any chapters to go longer that 2k words. I'll update again later or tomorrow maybe 
> 
> I made an Evelynn playlist in case you guys are interested. It's the reason I updated again because I was really vibing with the songs lmao. Guys tell me what name I can use for the playlist and if I really liked one I'll change it. I just used Evelynn's name and title in league of legends lol
> 
> Question: Why is Evelynn not affected by the bloodlust by the 200th floor?
> 
> Answer: Look at it like this, you can destroy a stove using your nen powers but you can’t suffocate it with your bloodlust like you can with humans.


	8. 七

[Evelynn's playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ly8i3nOScDX0K7tjtxTzv?si=TRkxv4QuQN2fJ20dv8Ue0g)

* * *

Evelynn sets down the plate of cheese on the table. It consisted of gruyère cheese, aged cheddar, and pecorino romano paired with a glass of Pinot Noir. She had never really like the taste of wine but grew accustomed to it because of the numerous parties she goes to. 

"How romantic" Hisoka says as he dries off his hair with a towel. He plopped down on the chair behind him. He came out buck naked but Evelynn ignored his antics in favor of savoring the delicacies in front of her. She slides one of the wine glasses on the table towards Hisoka while she gives her own a swirl and taking in the delicate smell of her wine. 

"Why aren't you on the 200th floor, yet? Your skill is more than enough"

Evelynn chuckles, "Thank you but I'm not here for glory nor fame. I come here when I need quick cash, there is no prize money on the 200th floor"

"Pity, I would love to fight against you" Evelynn nods in agreement, she had thought about how she would fare against the jester and what the results would be. "Don't you think you're incredibly weak? Against nen users at least."

Evelynn sighs, she did have a problem when in combat with nen-users. Being basically blind to their powers was a handicap. "I have been searching for an object that may alleviate my problem. I really need money but you see I have a problem" She sends a pointed look towards her shopping bags, always impulsive, buying everything she sees. "Glasses infused with nen that would be able to help me. Preferably, contact lenses. I'm so desperate, I'd sell my soul to the devil"

Hisoka's eyes widen at the newfound knowledge. "If I find one for you, will you return the favor?" 

"Most definitely," She says with certainty. Hisoka grins manically, now he really has to find lenses for her. He'd benefit greatly, he can see her in her full potential and she'd be indebted to him. ' _What should I have her do?'_

"Can I ask for another favor? Although you shouldn't ask for a return" Evelynn says thoughtfully.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"May I sleep here? Your room is fancier than mine" She notices the stark contrast between her room and his. ' _So much smaller. It's disgusting'._ Her room wasn't dirty in but why would she stay in that room _when she can stay here?_

Hisoka curses in his mind. If she stayed here, he _will_ not be able to control himself. ' _I guess this is just a matter of when instead of if'_ Hisoka decides them fucking was only a matter of course. He'd see where he'll draw the end of the line. He'd also have this over Chrollo. ' _The girl that rejected you is on my bed'_ He'd like to say that to his face and see his bloodlust rage. He could list down every benefit to say yes. Adding to that, no one was insane enough to turn her down. Not even Hisoka.

"Sure~❤️"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I don't know how wine tastes. Tried it once and never again. I'm more of a gin+somethingelse and soju kind of girl but I really love cheese. As I was writing this down I was snacking on camembert cheese. Gruyère is my favorite along with blue cheese
> 
> I changed something in the other chapters. It’s just the time where things happened, so it isn’t a big deal if you don’t reread it. I just wanted to make the tl canon. If you have questions just post them down and I'll answer them in my a/n. 
> 
> Question: What is Evelynn's biggest weakness?
> 
> Answer: Not being able to see nen. She really needs to find those glasses/lenses lmao. She's going to really need it now as she's going to be pulled into the troupe's missions.


	9. 八

Evelynn blinks once, slowly. Twice. She stretches her tired limbs, looking around the room. ' _Where am I?'_ She turns to the side to see a broad back. Pale skin with a purple bruise on its rib, red hair with streaks of purple. She had noticed it when he came out of the shower but putting his hair down also looked good on him. She takes off the blankets wrapped around her and rises to her feet. She sits down on the floor, next to her shopping bags to take every outfit out of the boxes one by one.

' _What should I wear today?'_ She didn't need to wear anything extravagant as she all needed was to do for the day was file for a match. She would also need to start prepping food if she was going to fight. She needed to win to gain money but not too quickly or else she'll be sent to higher floors. She would need to let herself get hit a few times. Her clothing was scattered all over the floor as she looks down, deciding what she should wear. Pearl necklaces and make-up littering the floor. She mostly brought dresses and jewelry, an occasional fur coat and shoes. Pants, skirts or blouses very rare or none at all. 

"You should wear that" Hisoka, who just woke up, lazily eyes her clothes and points to a dress. Evelynn sets the chosen dress on the bed along with shoes and accompanying accessories. She takes all of the articles of clothing into her arms and shoves them into Hisoka's closet, piling it all carelessly into the corner. Hisoka's room had a big closet that would be able to house everything from her future shopping trips. Her room on the lower floor only had a couple of drawers that hardly fit half of her apparel. She voices her thoughts regarding the closet aloud.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're in my room then~"

Evelynn hums in agreement, "I'd be bringing more over. I'll fill your closet and probably your floor too"

Hisoka deadpans at her, "I don't understand the value of jewels. Even Chrollo likes those types of objects. They're useless and boring"

"Why would you say that? They'rebeautiful. Look at these-," Evelynn grabs a pearl necklace "They're pretty! I love pearls, diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. Oh! And furs. They're _expensive. Very expensive_. They make me look even more beautiful"

Hisoka grimaces at her unbridled enthusiasm to explain her shopping obsession. "Aren't you too certain of yourself?"

Evelynn tilts her head to the side, confused. "Huh?"

Hisoka rolls his eyes, making air quotes with his fingers. "' _They make me look even more beautiful',_ Shouldn't you say "they make me look beautiful" instead?"

"But that would imply that I'm not already beautiful" She walked toward the bed and brought her face near Hisoka's "Do you think I'm not beautiful?" 

Hisoka's retort dies in his throat. Her green eyes looking impossibly wide, a secret lagoon that you could dive into. A perfectly symmetrical face, proportionate to her body. Like a Venus flytrap, she was the sweet nectar that lures in her unassuming prey. Come close and she'll consume you. ' _A forbidden fruit'_ , Hisoka groans ' _You always want what you can't have'_.

Hisoka desires to come close, let himself thrash, and fight when he lands in her trap. ' _Surely, it wouldn't hurt to take a bite_.' He grins wolfishly at her, "You're extremely beautiful" 

She draws back with a satisfied smile on her lips, "Thank you". Hisoka laughs at her words of gratitude, entertained by her behavior. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am going to file for a match then go to town"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I don't need you there." She says as she grabs her ensemble and head to the bathroom. Hisoka feigns a hurt expression, "Harsh"

Hisoka rises from the bed, blankets falling down his body. The cold air meets his naked form. He strides to the bath's door. "Do you want me to join you?" 

Evelynn slams the door in his face, smirk evident in her tone "Maybe next time~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I want to lessen the amount of "♥️,♦️,♣️,♠️" and "~" I use when writing Hisoka. Since it gets old pretty fast and I don't want to rely on those emojis to portray Hisoka's mischievous nature. 


	10. 九

She taps the glass three times, getting the attention of the receptionist instantly. "Miss Eve! Lovely to see you, are you going to sign up for a match?"

"Well, would I be here if I wasn't?"

The orange-haired girl nods and salutes, "Should I fill it up for you again?" Evelynn fights back her sneer, rolling her eyes at the annoying kid. She turns away, strutting towards the elevator. She had found the little bitch annoying, two-faced little skank. At first, the Heaven Arena's employee had been indifferent towards her but ever since Evelynn had slept with her boyfriend she had been acting overly friendly. Acting like they were best of friends then matching her up with the toughest and biggest opponents, letting completely loose fans into her room. Although, it did work to her advantage. She could easily pretend that she was actually hurt by her enemies, win by a little then stay on the 150th floor. She did ascend to the 199th floor a few times but she'd make sure to lose consecutively and drop back down to the 150th. She was well-known among the avid supporters of the fighting temple. Her fighting style was unique and different from most who rely on their fists. Evelynn uses her legs the most, using a flurry of kicks. She wasn't full of muscles and she lacked raw strength. If she can't fight hard, she had to fight smart.

She takes a cab to retreat to the more quiet side of the city, far away from the arena. She arrives at a smaller town a great distance from her prior location. Heading straight towards a quaint cafe, a place she had frequent when she was at the tower a few months ago. A small ding sounds when she enters, she looks for-

"Eve!" Messy brown hair and a bright smile. A man wearing a plain white turtleneck with an apron, a silver band on his left-hand ring finger, drawing Evelynn's attention. She heads toward the counter and raises her eyebrows, shooting a questioning gaze towards the ring. He winces, rubbing his neck, trying to hide his ring. "Since she was pregnant already. Her family wanted us to get married. I wanted to invite you but I thought it would've been uncomfortable...for me. I mean for you! Since we aren't th-"

She puts her hand on his shoulder effectively stopping his rambling, he smiles sheepily. You had met him when you come to this small town before (Your shopping trips does lead you to the most bizarre places, you had bought a nice sapphire brooch around here which you had lost). When buying, you had eavesdropped on an old pair of grannies' conversation about a handsome gentleman who got his girlfriend pregnant before marriage. The small town's biggest scandal, not a tiny bit scandalous. The old hags were so surprised at what happened. Saying that " _he is such a good boy"_ over and over again. She did some digging and turns out, he was the town's pride and joy. Perfect grades, sunny disposition, and flawless personality. Now, the town expects him to be a good father and loyal husband. After all, he's a good boy. 

' _Too bad he met me'_ Evelynn snickered. She takes a seat near the window, crossing her legs and looking out. ' _There's nothing to see but I can pretend to not see him staring'_ Evelynn thinks, unimpressed.

A few minutes pass, waiting for him. Eventually, he comes, stumbling occasionally, to her and places down a plate of cake and drinks. She was handed a cold beverage and his, a mug of coffee. He was blushing furiously, the liquid inside the glass sloshing, his hands tremoring. ' _Why is he-?'_ Evelynn notices his surreptitious glance towards her exposed legs. Her [red dress](https://pin.it/6vTi9pm) leaving less to the imagination. The slit was probably the reason Hisoka choose it in the first place if his blissed-out expression was anything to go by. The dress had interested her because of its uncommon bolero-style nude fabric attached to the straps. She had matched it with [heels](https://pin.it/2tbhx2L)of the same color that had a bow resting on her ankles, painting her lips with the same shade. She doesn't uncross her legs, allowing him to stare for longer. She brings the glass to her lips, taking a small sip. 

"I've been thinking about you" Riel blurts out. Evelynn continues to take a sip of her drink, "I-I can't get you out of my head. Every night I think about you and I- I want to _touch_ you." He bites down on his lip, trying to clamp his mouth. He had said too much, he's ruining his reputation. He could back out now, he could take everything he said back while she hadn't replied. He was driving a car and he can choose to make a U-turn or drive straight towards a cliff. He could press the brakes. " _Please, I want you. Please"_ The look of desperation was painted across his face. He had the look of the man on the edge of his sanity, far away enough that he wouldn't accidentally topple over but close enough to fall in if he just takes _a step_. One step. Evelynn's eyes fill to the top with predatory desire. 

_He steps on the accelerate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So happy people commented :)) Yes, I am in need of human conversation. All my friends are busy with their respective strands and here I am with so much time in my hands. 
> 
> For the people who asked me questions. Thank you so much✊😌
> 
> Question: {By i need more sleep}Will she and hisoka eventually bang? And also will she and Chrollo have more romantic interactions? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°
> 
> Answer: yes. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°


	11. 十

Evelynn leans on the headboard of the bed as her blanket lays on her lap. Exposed to the cold air, goosebumps appear on her skin. She lights a cigarette she had found in one of the drawers, a mere replacement for her favorite Kiseru pipe. She had lost it somewhere, and she wonders if she'll ever find it again. Evelynn suspects, it was at _that_ _place,_ she didn't favor it so much that she'll go back to that weird hellhole of a house. She'll just buy a new one. Peaceful snores fill the room, the up and down of the brown-haired's breathing. He lays on her side facing towards her, face covered by long fringes. He continues to sleep through the sound of a door opening outside the bedroom, a woman calling his name. She tucks his brown hair behind his ear, nudging him to wake him up. Excitement flowing in her veins for the show that was about to happen. 

"Riel? Are you home?" 

Kanae was Riel's six-month pregnant wife. A sweet, lovely lady who was his childhood lover. She was caring and loyal who loved Riel with all her heart, who laid down her life for the boy. The knob of his bedroom door twists open and enters a short red-haired woman. Curly hair that stops at her jaw, blue eyes blown wide. Small cherry lips parted forming an 'o', pale skin blood drained from her face. Her adorable face twisted into one of horror. She brings her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. For a time she stayed still in that position, shell-shocked. DIsbelief that her faithful, laying on their bed with another woman. The man, her world revolves around, got on his knees for someone else. Reality dawns on her as choked sobs spill out. She falls to the ground, hugging herself as she holds her womb. Evelynn continues to puff her cigarette, face blank, taking in the sight of the wreck before her. She watches the woman like a show on the television, there for her amusement. Her tears stir the man awake, rubbing his bleary eyes. Evelynn leans down to give him a kiss making sure she holds eye contact with the wife as she does so. 

"You-! _You bitch!"_ Riel jolts, surprised. The sobs of his wife not registering in his mind that was occupied by the green-eyed woman. His wife marches to the floor trying to grab at Evelynn, knee on the bed reaching for her, who was at the opposite of the bed. Riel grabs at her arms, steeling her away from Evelynn. "Stay away from Eve! Don't even _think_ of hitting her"

"What?" Kanae was confused over her husband's protectiveness over her. "Did she seduce you? Is that it? Did she wag her tail at you? Or did she force you?" 

Evelynn tuts at his wife's inane remarks, ' _Me? Forcing someone?'._ Rolling her eyes, she straightens up from the bed. Incredulous that the possibility of her chasing after him. She stubs her cigarette on the ashtray on the nightstand. Making an act of leaving, grabbing her discarded bra from the floor and her red dress. "I won't come here anymore, then"

"Yes, you better lea-"

Riel cuts off his wife, pleading with Evelynn "No! Eve don't go please"

"I don't think I'm invited here," She says, imperiously.

Riel shakes his head, frantically. "Stay!! _Stay._ Kanae here was just leaving" Kanae's head snaps towards the father of her unborn child, appalled at him. Pain gripping her heart. Riel grabs Kanae's wrist and drags her toward the door, she stubbornly digs her heel on the floor, trying to free herself from his hold. She screeches screams of complaints, defiant to the treatment she was getting. Evelynn smiles satisfied as she heads to the couple's closet. She flicks the hangers trying to find one she likes, she doesn't want to wear someone else's things but she hates letting the same attire touch her skin twice. She notices an unopened box at the bottom of the closet. She takes it out of the box, assenting to the piece of cloth. It was a piece of [satin white lingerie.](https://pin.it/63UjyaG)She dislikes satin, holding silk over it. Satin was cheap and consisted of other materials. ' _This would have to do'_

She slips the tight dress on, it embraced her curves. Her small wast shrinking, even more. Her breast was cradled by laced support sewn into the dress. She grabs her red heels as she reapplies her red lipstick. Her impeccable waves were now slightly messier, she doesn't make a move to fix it. She could carry this "got out of bed" hairstyle. She exits the bedroom to get back to the arena. The man's pupils dilate, biting his lips as he imprints her on his mind. She was akin to a sculptor's masterpiece. A statue carved by the greatest artist, taking millennia to complete. Aphrodite in the flesh. 

"Do you mind me taking this? I don't think it'll fit your fat bimbo of a wife anyway" She struts to the door. Soft bangs were still emitting the door, Kanae was still crying quiet tears. Soft pleas to let her in faintly heard. Still speechless, he only regains his posture when she was about to leave. "Will I be able to see you again?"

"Don't worry, you will" Evelynn thinks afterward, ' _When we meet again, I'll be the last thing you'll see"_

Kanae's eyes were sunken, staring emptily at the floor. Her clenched fists the only indication of her subdued emotion. Evelynn walks past her, intentionally hitting her their shoulders with each other. She leaves the small apartment complex and into a taxi. 

"Heaven's Arena please"

"You know that isn't a place for pretty ladies like you"

"Do you want to die?"

Sensing the darkened mood, the driver shuts his mouth and makes the wise decision to drive. Fear settling in his stomach. She locked him down, a tad earlier than planned. She had to practice her self-control better. She had been alive for so long and met all types of humans, types like Riel had her a little too delighted. She loves men like him, men who had a lot to lose. Men who were in love and happy and content but deep in their hearts was a greedy pest who aches for more, planting seeds of discontent into them. They could live a hundred years and not act on it but one look at Evelynn and those small seeds sprout into a full-bloomed flower, their roots taking a hold of their hearts. Those men were her five-star meals. Men like Chrollo on the other hand, she likes them. Admires them, _desire_ them but they don't fascinate her as much as the complexities of men who lead a simple life. People who have simple lives were satisfied by the smallest things. Some didn't need diamonds to make them happy nor do they need to go on an adventure to feel the thrill of going on a journey. ' _How are they so happy when they're but small specks of dust?'_ Evelynn had always been curious about that. Men like Riel have _families, reputations,_ and _fragile emotions_ like _love_. 

The taxi stops and she leaves without paying. She fades into her demon shade, to escape the inevitable mob. She presses the button for the 150th floor, to inquire if there was already a date for her match. Usually, it takes longer to process but she knew the orange-haired bitch would prioritize her getting beaten up. She had everything she needed, she already prepped her food. All she had to do was take it.

"Miss Eve!," The clerk waves frantically, gaining Evelynn's attention. "I already have a date for you, is tomorrow good enough? I would have booked it today but the schedule was full"

Evelynn itches to snap her neck. ' _It would be so easy. Won't even hurt'_ As if sensing Evelynn's desire to see her dead, she shakily laughs and retreat under her desk. "You're so dead next time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: OK I KNOW IT WASNT A GOOD ENDING but my mom's going to kill me if I don't sleep now.
> 
> Question: {By Bebe-Amu} So..who are the love interest for the future?
> 
> Answer: After much deliberation, I decided the main love interests are the Adultrio and (i don't want to spoils so) someone else (altho, it's probs obvious). Mainly because if I have too many I'd probably neglect the others and won't make a quality ff. So, it's better to be straight-forward and focus on a handful of people. The side love interest is Feitan, Phinks, Shalnark, Kurapika. I'm so sorry if there's someone you like that isn't here. I'm still relatively new to writing and I can't handle too many characters. This is why I discontinued one of my haikyu ffs and mainly write in one shots. Even here, I focus on one character at a time.


	12. 十一

Evelynn was tapping her feet on the floor repeatedly, feeling impatient. Her match should have started half an hour ago but due to some issues, it had to be postponed. The tickets to her fight sold out in minutes and some people who wanted to see her were trying to force themselves in. Hopefully, it would start soon. She had a "date" with Riel and she'd like to be on time, she cursed, her match was already pretty late into the evening subsequently making her own meet-up late too. _'Should I just end this quickly, after all?'_ but she can't risk it. She can't afford to go to the 200th floor, her literal blindness a chain around her neck. After much deliberation, she decides that he'd let him get some clean hits before knocking him out. At most, she'd be sent to the 199th floor. 

"Miss Eve? The match would now start"

She exits the waiting room and heads straight to the stage. She walks through the tunnel with no source of light, it was made to make the show more dramatic. Honestly, fighting in Heaven's Arena was very boring. She didn't like it here, everything was a drag and unamusing. It would be better if she could go all out but she always had to calculate her moves as to not head to her death by fighting nen-users. ' _Will Hisoka be here_ ', Evelynn thinks.He probably was, the man found pleasure in fights. He was most probably looking forward to seeing her bleeding and her fighting style. She knew she was playing a dangerous game with the clown. _What kind of game?_ Truthfully, she doesn't know and neither does he but whatever it was, they both wanted the upper hand. She knew it when he saw him grow interested in finding her glasses that can help her fight, he wanted her to be indebted to him. The deafening screams of the crowd grew louder as she drew closer, she sees her opponent on the other side. A man ripped with muscles, only wearing pants as scars littered his torso. He had a long beard and a bald head. 

Evelynn sighs, ' _As expected. This would be too easy'_

Cocco, the commentator opens the match with her loud voice. "THIS IS THE ANTICIPATED COMEBACK MATCH, EVERYONE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. AFTER BEING M.I.A. FOR MONTHS, EVE: AGONY'S EMBRACE HAD COME BACK TO THE BATTLEFIELD." Evelynn stands on her side of the stage, giving a small wave towards the crowds. "SHE WILL BE FIGHTING A NEW RISING CHALLENGER: BRAUS"

"I will make this quick and painless for you, little girlie." 

"Were you talking to yourself?" Evelynn snickered.

Angered, the burly man charges towards her, his right fist outstretched. Evelynn rolls her eyes at his predictability, his moves could be seen a mile away. She grabs his wrist stopping him from hitting her before dropping and swinging her right leg at his ankles, knocking him over. The man grunts, hastily trying to get back up. He gets on his knees while aiming to throw a punch at her abdomen, ' _My God, this guy never learns.'_ She sidesteps grabbing his once again outstretched arm to [drag him to the floor](https://pin.it/2Ah364h), she steps on his shoulder blades while pulling his arm, pulling it out of the socket. It wasn't a clean break, making it more painful.

"YOU BITCH!!" He pounds on the floor as she does her work on his arms. Boos were heard, the audience siding with Evelynn.

"TWO CONSECUTIVE DOWNS. 1 POINT FOR EACH DOWN IS AWARDED TO EVE" Using her feet, she pushes him so that he was laying on his back. Using her heeled shoes, she stomps on his head, her heels penetrates his eyeballs. Blood squirts from his eyeballs coating her feet. He tries to use his other arm to stop it from going any deeper but failing to do so. 

"A CRITICAL HIT, 2 POINTS TO EVE!!!" The crowd erupts in cheers at Eve's overwhelming dominance in the match.

At the front row, before the match, people were whispering, bewildered that one of the Heaven's Arena's esteemed fighter was here. They had never seen him watch any match before, speculations went around like wildfire. _'She probably did the same thing back then',_ Hisoka remembered when he had first met her back in the Furacking mansion. Hisoka licks at his lips, excited at her brutality. 

' _Should I just end this quickly?'_ She should let him land a few hits but the crowd was buzzing with excitement, she wouldn't want to put a damper on the mood. She retreats back a few steps, allowing him to stand up. Learning from his mistakes, he doesn't charge in. They circle around each other, provoking each other to take the first step. She sees the desperation in his eyes, _he knew_ that he won't be able to win. Due to his size and weight, throwing a kick was impossible and he wasn't agile enough. Throwing a punch would just give Evelynn the upper hand. In a blink of an eye, she bolts toward him. His right arm was out of commission, he'd have to rely on his ability to dodge but he wasn't even able to take a step. ' _She's too fast!!'_ Before he knew it he was already flying to the other side of the stage. He stumbles over himself trying to gain footing before Evelynn comes near him. 

"ANOTHER CRITICAL HEAT! EVE IS ON FIRE!!!"

He winced from the pain, the bitch had punched him on the face. ' _How can her frail arms hit him so hard? Was she using sorcery?'_

"YOU CHEATER" He was swinging his fists at her, extremely furious that he was even wildly swinging his broken arm at her. Evelynn sidesteps gracefully, not one punch landing on her. 

' _Slow'_ She sidesteps to the right, tilting her neck, his fist hitting the space where her head used to be. ' _So slow'_

She decides she had enough of this shitshow, his punches were like watching water drip down from the faucet. Repetitive. Predictable. Evelynn grabs both sides of his head and brings down his to her knee. If she was lucky, she killed him. If she wasn't, she gave him a concussion. Either way, he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

It was silent for a second, the crowd quiet at the disbelief. It was the first time she had ended a fight so fast without the opponent even landing a single hit. The people explode with screams, thrilled at the performance.

"A ONE OF A KIND PERFORMANCE! EVE HAD PROVED TO US HER STRENGTH! SHE WILL PROCEED TO THE 200TH FLOOR"

' _Oh shit'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'm just pulling names out of my ass😂back in chapter 7, I said I changed something in the a/n. turns out I didn't change it but now I really changed it. Sorry, I wasn't able to reply to some comments. I had been taking a short break. But I'm back now!!hehe. Do you guys know any good aot ffs? it could be x reader or oc idc. I'd like it if it was an eren one but anything would do. 
> 
> Question: { By Bacon}What were the reasons for the title "villain."? Also, I'm loving the images that appear at the top of every chap. ESPECIALLY the paintings. (So aesthetically pleasing and fitting for the main character 😌) So can I perhaps ask for the name of the artists or maybe the name of the category that the images are under?
> 
> Answer: The song 'villain' was the main reason I wrote a ff about an elegant, a little childish oc. I wanted to pay a tribute so it’s a big reason. The other reason is that the word ‘villain’ embodies Evelynn. Evelynn, by all means, is not a good person. She is not a hero. Even in her own story. Where do I get the pictures? I don’t know the artist ( but kudos to whoever, credit goes to all of them) I just search “old aesthetic paintings” in pinterest and made a board. Then they just naturally show up on my feed😂


	13. 十二

"Is this her, Danchou?" Shalnarks asks his boss, inquisitive of the woman he hasn't met but heard about. Shalnark flashes Chrollo on the screen of his phone to show Evelynn's latest match in Heaven Arena. "She looks different a bit different from what you've described. I think it's mainly the hair but the eyes give it away"

Chrollo narrows his eyes at her different hair color, he decides that he had preferred her black hair more. It had suited her personality. He had already felt displeased when he had heard from Machi that you were with the jester, preferring Hisoka's company over his. Chrollo was so close to attempting crushing Hisoka with his bare hands but he digressed. He wouldn't want to scare her away, he had to play it safe for now. Evelynn was like a dandelion in the wind, Chrollo could hold her in his hands but the moment the wind blows, she would be taken away. It took him seven years to see her again, he'd be damned if he loses her again for another seven. Chrollo sighs heavily, when he had met her at the ballroom, a spark had ignited, but before it could have burnt brighter, she went away like smoke. Now seven years later, she had appeared to fan the embers of a dying flame. ' _I was so close to forgetting her. If she wanted to disappear then disappear without leaving a trace. Why do you have to show up and mess with my mind'_ Chrollo pushes his hair back, a subtle sign of frustration, all the while controlling himself to make sure his bloodlust won't show. He can never lose his composure in front of his spiders.

"It is her" Machi nods in affirmation, "I saw her when I was in Heaven's Arena. She had shown up in Hisoka's room"

"Ooh, is she close with Hisoka?" 

Machi shakes her head, "No. She met Hisoka the same time the rest of the troupe did"

Shalnarks jumps off the ledge he had perched on, "Oh well, she seems like a loose woman to me. I guess her fighting skills are good but she's not that special" He had been intrigued when he had missed meeting her during the last mission.

In the back of Machi's mind, she curses Shalnark for his inability to read the room but even Machi was able to see why the boss was curious about her. Evelynn was an anomaly. Seemingly shallow, Machi thinks she isn't showing everything there is to know about her. 

Pakunoda emerges from the shadows, "I think she isn't human"

"No shit, Sherlock." Phinks says, "What human has blades for tails? Actually, what human has tails at all??"

Six of the Troupe members had united at an exhibition downtown. Shalnark, Phinks, and Feitan had arrived at the underground gallery to ransack the museum to find the boss with Machi and Pakunoda with their hands already in treasures. It gave most of them a good laugh, thieves will be thieves. Stealing anything in sight. They didn't plan to stay this long, after all, it wasn't too long when they were together for their previous mission but the topic of the green-eyed woman had them staying for longer. Mixed emotions surfaced when talking about her. Annoyance was apparent in Feitan and Phinks, mild interest in Paku and Machi. The Danchou's was a little bit harder to describe and to be honest, they'd rather not try to understand.

"But you know, she reminds me of something" Pakunoda remarks. Chrollo's eyes look at Paku's giving a silent command to elaborate. "You know that painting everyone in the underground was fighting over for about a decade ago?"

Chrollo stands up making the Troupe flinch. As if something had clicked, Chrollo's eyes widen the tiniest bit. His minute expression alerting the troupe. A rumor that there was "a painting of a woman so beautiful that it will make anyone who saw it feel heaven" spread around the underground. It was one of the biggest commotions in the mafia and the black market. An all-out war with thousands of lives lost to obtain a single painting, it was so strange that even Chrollo had to raise an eyebrow at the absurdity, feeling the itch to take it for himself when the mafia took a complete 180 and became extremely silent about it. About to look into it, Chrollo was informed a certain group had it in their hands. If it was still in their possession Chrollo would never be able to see it without losing a member or two. 

"Who has the painting now?" Shalnark press buttons rapidly on his cellphone before confirming Chrollo's suspicion.

"It's with the Zoldycks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know i already asked this last chapter but do you guys know any quality aot ffs? I want to read some, still can't believe the anime is coming to an end. I feel like crying😢
> 
> Question:{By いよみ}what is the reader’s sexuality?
> 
> Answer: Evelynn is “straight”. She was inspired by a game character, so her personality is based off her. She’s very rude to other females lol. She leans towards men because she feeds on men and she is designed to lure men. Sort of like a succubus. 
> 
> Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!❤️I hope your Christmas was still enjoyable even during the pandemic.


	14. 十三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Karoline Buba. Ayyy thanks for the aot ffs, I really enjoyed them<3

"Eve?" Riel calls out, he feels ecstatic to be able to meet Evelynn again but ever since he woke he had felt a sense of doom he couldn't shake off. Ever since he last saw her, his reputation amongst the town people had plummeted. He sees their looks of disdain toward him, his own parents can't even look at him. It was only right for him to feel down in the dumps but it didn't affect him. He was fine. It wasn't a lie nor was it a statement to present himself as someone stronger than he actually is. It was the truth. It was his unspoiled truth. He didn't feel shame for cheating or regret instead he felt elated. He could take every scornful look and disdainful words because he had Eve by his side.

His Eve.

When he had first seen her, he felt like she was a nymph. Something mystical that couldn't be touched, a hallucination that can never come true. Something that a mere human like him could only hope to obtain. He was but a speck of dust in the world, amounting to nothing and owning nothing but she had _chosen him_. Out of everyone, _him._ People can talk him down and say he was a bastard for leaving his own child and wife to be in another woman's embrace but Riel knew they were hypocrites who would do the same thing in his place. When the hand of a deity is outstretched to you, would you not take their hand? Would you not follow the glory of the golden light that encompasses her being? You would because humans are greedy. Even the most faithful person will leave their spouses if offered a better deal. Do you think the love of your life wouldn't leave you if someone more caring, understanding, supporting than you had approached them? They would. The only thing humans are faithful to is their avarice. When people think of greed, most would imagine a pile of gold or a mansion of diamonds but humans aren't only gluttonous for material wealth. They yearn for acceptance, forgiveness, and to be cared for. Riel was just one of those humans. He left everything he had to bask in Eve's touch and warmth. Before he met Eve he had felt content in his insignificant life. Now, he knew how big the world is from his small town. Now, he wants more. More. _More._

_More of her. Everything. I want everything._

"Riel? Come closer" A melodious harmony fills the air and the world stops, to stand still for a moment to hear her voice. Riel would've preferred a better location rather than some dark alley but he didn't call the shots in the relationship. He was but a dog on a leash. He comes closer and to into an inevitable end.

* * *

_Pain. Indescribable pain he had never felt before. His feet were the first, amputated to avoid escape. Pain shooting up, every nerve of his body screaming. The next thing he knew five sharp claws digging into his right shoulder while a hand wraps around his neck. He tries to escape, try to scream for help but no one hears. Tears well up in his eyes, he felt everything come crashing down. Scared. He didn't want to die, not in here. Not when he still had an unborn child he wasn't able to see. He almost smiled at the irony, the first thing he left was his family and now the first thing that enters his mind at the brink of death was his family. Although, dying this way wasn't that much of a tragedy. He supposed this was just the gods punishing him and seeing through his facade of regretfulness because he'd do this again. Over and over. Like a masochist, he will never get enough of the brief thrill every time her eyes lay upon him. Even if now he knew what it meant to be chosen, **at least he was chosen.** A scream tore the silence of the night as he felt his stomach being split open, a hand messing around with his organs and tearing his intestines out. If he was able to vomit, he'd puke from the absolute gore of his sanguinary death. The light fades from Riel's eyes his pupils dilate as he feels his demise. Death knocking on his door._

_'Oddly, it doesn't feel too bad'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: just wanted to update because omg tysm for recommending me aot ffs. i was thirsty for content.
> 
> Question: {By Karolina Buba} what kind of relationship will she have with Kurapika?
> 
> Answer: don’t want to reveal too much….but a relationship that is “beneficial” to both parties


	15. 十四

Hisoka was shuffling his cards when the sound of a door slamming open behind him interrupts him, without looking he throws a card haphazardly in the direction of the intruder. He glances behind him to see Evelynn tilting his head and the card on the wall behind her. Hisoka grins wolfishly at her, a teasing remark ready to slip past his lips when she glares at him. Hisoka notices a wobble in her step and notices her shoe. She takes off her broken heels and throw them behind her and made a beeline to the bathroom door. There, Hisoka hears several _bangs_ and grunts of frustration. After a few minutes and a kick to the bathroom door later, Evelynn exits. If you disregard her hair that was in tangles, and the blood that stained her hand, arms, legs, and dress, her usual demeanor was back. Hisoka's barely controlled bloodlust was wildly flickering, spinning, and making him light-headed. 

"You fucking pervert"

Hisoka snaps toward her, she had seemingly calmed down. No trace of anger and annoyance left. Only staring at disgust as she eyes the woman on Hisoka's bed. Hisoka didn't really know the woman's name but he needed an outlet, something to take his sexual frustration out on. Evelynn's match might be short but it was enough to arouse Hisoka, his crotch pulsating at every kick she pulled off. He had lured the first female that had resembled Evelynn, a lousy impersonator that could never substitute for the woman in front of him but it made things easier to imagine. All Hisoka had to do was close his eyes and deafen his ears to have a physical replacement of his fantasy. He probably pushed the girl too hard and had her crying by the first minute. Evelynn probably noticed the similarities between her and the woman on the bed and connected the pieces. Hisoka shrugs, grinning at her judgemental stare.

"What annoyed you so? Need me to punch someone?", The clown says mockingly.

"No. It's just he didn't scream as much as I thought I would"

"And who is 'he'?~"

"None of your business. Nothing seems to be going my way today. First, my match is late. Second, I have shitty-brain for an opponent then I get sent to the 200th floor"

Hisoka hums in mock understanding, he grabs her by the wrist and leads her to the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub he turns the faucet on and letting the tub fill, he grabs Evelynn by the waist and turns her around. He gathers her hair before putting it away to rest on the side then bringing the zip of her dress down, his fingers making quick work. 

"Excited aren't we?" Evelynn teases Hisoka. 

She was drenched in blood, the red liquid even reaching her back. Dripping of the tips on her hair. Hisoka knew for certain though, it wasn't hers. Evelynn's dress falls to the floor and Hisoka licks his lips feeling thirsty, he had to grip the edge of the tub he was sitting on to steady himself. A white canvas stained with red, Hisoka could only stare at her. He felt the fire in his groin intensify, threatening to swallow him whole. He could take her, it was within grasp. He could ravage her now and have her submit to him but he wouldn't. Hisoka is not a man with a plan, only ever having a rough sketch but he wasn't so thoughtless as to succumb to his desires. He needed to maximize the benefits he would be getting. At the very least he'd allow himself to touch. 

"Are you not joining me?" She asks as she dips her toes in the tub.

Hisoka chuckles a predatory smirk decorating his handsome face, "I would love to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Why doesn't Evelynn want to join the troupe?
> 
> Answer: She has commitment issues. Nah fr, if she agreed to be a troupe member and get their tattoo shit she'd basically be a troupe member until the end of time because she's slightly *just slightly* immortal.


	16. 十五

_The purple flowers sway softly in the wind, dancing in the serenity of a secret haven. The field of flowers was surrounded by tall trees' protection. A wall to make sure no outsiders come in. The forest's creatures look upon the woman in white as she stood in the sea of lavenders. They continue to stare on as she walked across the expanse of the field, her fingertips grazing every flower. A gentle and tranquil expression on her face, a soft inviting embrace. Satisfaction dripped off of her in waves, the soothing feeling calmed every creature around her and it made them feel perfect._

_Perfect_

_Every moment, every second that passes, every step. Perfection like the world has never seen. Perfect in the sense where something about this so delicate and fragile that they should treat it with care because surely the world should take care of this and keep it close to their heart. The world smiles down on her. Wearing a white dress, in the middle of a purple ocean, she whose greedy heart devours everything in front of her does not wish for anything more. Hoping the world sees her quiet happiness. This was her place in the world. She was content._

_Contentment_

_The feeling of gratification was an emotion that few people experiences, significantly fewer than people who felt love. Contentment was a unique feeling of not wanting more and not wanting less. Contentment was when you consider the simple life the peak of your existence. There was something so beautiful about never seeing the most precious jewel to know you have seen the world's treasure, never needing to go on an adventure to feel the most thrilling chase. Pleasure only a chosen few could experience. He was so lucky to be one of the chosen few. So happy that God gave him the blessing of being able to lay his eyes upon her. He let himself be consumed by the fragility of it all. That, for now, the world paused to give them a moment of silence._

_Silence_

_It was silent in the way mellow eyes find each other. It was silent in a way that no words escaped their mouth when they spoke to each other. Silent in the way she's always looking back to make sure he was there, watching her. Silent in the way her eyes always sought his. SIlent in the way she glowed under the sunlight's kisses. The way her eyes squint as she smiles because it was genuine. Silent because the world wanted to hear her heart beating. Silent when she turned around, walking towards him with a bouquet of flowers she had picked, and he felt his breath hitching because she looked so happy._

_Happy_

_They were happy. The gentle smiles and giddy grins expressed it but no shouts or jumping in joy. The same happiness you feel when you've been embraced by someone who's been gone for so long, the happiness you feel when you've given a second chance, and the happiness you feel when you're the first choice. The happiness when you know for certain with your absolute being that they hold the same love in equal you have for them. The happiness you feel when you catch your loved one's eyes across the room and you know you'll never get tired. That was their happiness. The happiness they felt. The world must have felt it too but other humans didn't because suddenly it was-_

**_Loud_ **

_The ringing echoes in the forest. Red stained purple. Suddenly, it was too fast and the world was spinning out of control. Red stained white. Then they're running. Then they're grasping- because no, they don't want to lose each and other and- they're dragging each other along and no- she can't even remember and she sees her hand stained with red- and whose blood is it? She hears screams and was it her? Or him? Was it of pain? Was it of anguish? And she sees his eyes and they see each other and- please please please- save him. A flash of moments forwards faster, she feels herself digging a blade deeper to his heart- and what was she doing?- and here he is mouthing "I love you"s and "I'm so in love with you"s and looking like she was the most precious treasure he had the honor of keeping and he was cradling her jaw and smiling upon her- wasn't this too cruel? to take the only thing that mattered to her?- and his eyes sparkles like diamonds, like a blue lake in the middle of the night as stars reflect upon them. Tears stream down her face, she doesn't even know she can cry, and it was horrible and she hated it. She cursed everyone. He tells her, "it's okay" that "it's going to be fine" And she asks him "why lie?" and she begs and begs to anyone who could hear "please save him" They turn a deaf ear to her pleas. Hours pass and her sobs turn to hushed tears and she cradles him in her arms, rocking his body. He had told him he loved her. The feel as he had desperately held her in his arms doesn't fade. She couldn't feel_ _. Everything she held close was taken from her and she just stares up open-mouthed to the stars. Dried tear tracks on her cheeks. She felt numb._

_Numb_

The world cried that night too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: idk if it was good😭 this chapter is so difficult to convey and deliver so forgive me for the lackluster writing😅 I didn't proofread as usual


	17. 十六

Her eyes snapped open, she takes in slow and deep breaths. She rubs the sleep away from her eyes, groggily getting up from the bed. Her arms, legs, and chest felt heavy. She pushes back the strands of hair that had stuck on her sweaty forehead. A numb sensation spreads through every fiber of Evelynn's being. She takes unsteady steps towards the bathroom and heading towards the bathtub to fill it with cold water, without taking off her clothes she dips into the icy waters. She sees goosebumps rise on her skin. As she sinks into the water, she wonders how long this time will take before she felt anything again. On rare days like this one, Evelynn finds herself inflicting all kinds of pain on herself just to start feeling again. She hated being numb. It was horrible and terrifying. To feel nothing. To be so much in pain that it doesn't even register in your mind anymore. Being numb means being used to it. Used to pain. Used to hurt. How can she have everything on the tip of her fingertips but have nothing at the same time? She closes her eyes as she feels herself be rocked by the rushing water coming from the faucet, Evelynn _felt tired_. She'd like to sleep for a minute, an hour, a day, a month, a year, or forever. She doesn't care how long. She just wants to close her eyes and forget for a minute, an hour, a day, a month, a year, hopefully forever. Her eyes close and she sees nothing but black. 

' _I'm so sleepy'_

The first thing she sees was a white ceiling, wrapped around familiar covers. Looking at the other side of the bed were amber eyes staring intently at her. No one spoke first. The silence rested uncomfortably above their heads. Evelynn quite liked silence when she was alone, this silence was just tinged with uncertainty, questions, and awkwardness on her part. 

"Care to explain why you were turning my room into a swimming pool?" You wince at Hisoka's straight-forward question, "I have to be honest and say, I don't know either"

He only raises his eyebrows, prodding silently for actual details. You only shake your head, "I was half-asleep. I don't even remember."

He stands up from the bed, deciding to drop the topic. "If you want to be that way then fine~" He pouts like a seven-year-old child as if that was going to do anything for the green-eyed woman. "I'll be going out to meet someone," He says, half expecting you to be curious. 

"Is it a date? I wouldn't like one of my boy toys going out with other women"

"I fucked a woman here yesterday and you didn't bat an eye on that"

"Oh whoops, you caught me. I don't care at all, what a surprise." Evelynn shrugs nonchalantly. The jester rolls his eyes, eyeing her complete 180 from shivering, frightened mess when he carried her to the bed from the bathroom. It did surprise him when he saw water spilling from the bathroom, her usual red lips faded to a gray-purple color. He makes a hypothesis on what happened. He knew he wasn't going to get anything from the devil herself, so he was left alone to think of possibilities. After a few minutes, Evelynn was already dressed in an outfit considerably different and tame compared to her more form-fitting and extravagant ones. [A long-sleeved blue dress with a V neckline and a red scarf tied around her neck](https://pin.it/5MGqPVW) and as usual she wore[high-heeled shoes](https://pin.it/3RbBFZC). Hisoka supposes that was one of their similarities, a penchant for heels and flamboyant outfits. Her lips colored a dark maroon red as she puts her hair in a complex[ bun](https://pin.it/5VHuOy3). 

"What's your theme for the day? To look like your grandmother?" Hisoka remarks, he'd rather be stabbed a couple hundred times than admit she had made it work. The outfit was completely unlike her, simple and loose. He thinks that her outfit shows her drop in mood but her outfits, even now, always had sophistication and expensiveness. Her temporary blonde was already fading back to black, although not fully and Hisoka was more than elated to see it back. It had been five days since she had arrived, he'd only hope she'd stay longer.

"Oh shut it, you know I don't look like a grandmother—" Her comeback was cut short as Hisoka heads toward the bathroom to get ready, closing the bathroom door. He hears a complaint from her that sounded like "I'm still speaking! Don't be rude!" Midway through his shower, the room gets eerily quiet. When he exits the room, every trace of her was gone. His closet was empty of her things and the bed made. He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this, he curses at himself because _what was he thinking?_ He taunts himself because _what? He was expecting something?_ Ridiculous. His nen turns deadly and everyone on the floor was alarmed. He isn't like Chrollo who was obsessed and enthralled with her. He was better, he was the one pulling the strings in their little charade. He was just using her. 

_Yes,_ Hisoka thinks, _I'm using her_.


	18. 十七

Evelynn has been alive for goodness knows how long. She was content with the _"_ life" she had. Satisfied with the cycle of hunting and eating, the thought of anything other than that never occurred to her. She had met all sorts of men that nothing ever surprises her. Men like Chrollo and Hisoka were not unique. Cruel and wicked people were the norm, people who were greedy. People who want more and greater things. Priceless jewels, thrilling love stories, and exciting adventures were a common thing people wished for. Companionship. Evelynn recalls a saying she had heard: "No man was a lone island". Men couldn't survive alone. People who did end up unhinged. It was the one thing Evelynn never understood. After a thousand years or more on her own, she had always questioned their need to be with another. She never did think too deeply about it.

A mere four hours ago, Evelynn was looking out at buildings and skyscrapers, now, tall trees and fields of green passed by her train window. Familiar surroundings brought upon pain that Evelynn couldn't put words to, a tightening of her chest that felt uncomfortable. Like someone took the breath out of her lungs and refused to give it all back, only letting her have enough to make sure she'd be able to live. A discomfort that she had to bear with. A stirring that she'd never been able to put a name on and she hoped that it stays that way. It was a sensation that Evelynn had learned to carry. The humans had always said that time heals all wounds, she had hoped that was true. The pain had lessened, if she buried everything under, a state akin to being under ice water for hours settles on her. It had been two hundred years and more, _she prays it would take less than a thousand._

The train previously chugging along the train tracks, screeches to a halt as it whistles that it had arrived at its final destination. Evelynn stands up and readies herself. She promises herself, this year she'd enter the town. She'd see the same shops she used to enter, the same hills and trees. She'd see them all and be alright. She takes a step outside the train and it was the same the last year but a drastic difference when she first took a step in this place. Her lungs burn and her eyes sting as if her head was dunked underwater and she just couldn't grasp for air. Her resolve shakes but she continues. She goes down the staircase and there was a stone path that leads to the town. Her foot hovers above the stone pathway. She takes a shaky breath and steps forward. 

She takes another then another. One turns to two to three. Every step felt heavier and a chink in her armor. The walls she had built brick by brick, falling one by one. _Why does this have to be so difficult?_ More painful and tiring than fighting a hundred men. Like monsters clawing at her to _go back, don't take another step._ She'd claw her way there if she had to.

_Another step_.

Minutes stretches onto forever. She'd get there, she promised herself. She wanted this to be over. She was exhausted, she hated this feeling and she wanted it gone. She'd been hurting for more than two hundred years, she'd face this if it was the last thing she did. 

_"I love you"_

She jolts. Eyes widening and her vision blurs. She falls to her knees and the town was just beyond the hill. She was _so_ close to fulfilling what she went here for. All she had to do was look at the town and go back to that field and _realize_ that she doesn't feel anything anymore. That she doesn't care anymore. That it doesn't hurt. She takes in shaky breathes as her whole body trembles. The world spins around her, and she wants to steady herself, but she had nothing to hold onto. ' _Fuck. This again?'_

She felt like she was floating in the ocean as waves rocked her. The feeling of unsteadiness even if you had you two feet planted on the ground. _She's tired_. If he was going to leave her, he should have made sure he would take all the pain with him. She wants to curse him and scream about _how much_ you hate him. Throw a tantrum for leaving her when all she wanted was for him to stay by her side. All she wanted was for him to stay.

_but he left._

So, she stays there. What felt like days was just a few hours. Head buried in her knees as she hugged herself. She wonders if she stays her for long enough, he'd rise and take her. If she waited long enough would he come back for her? If she waited and stayed long enough, would he realize how much she'd sacrifice for him and come back to her? She wonders why he was so unfair. She lifts up her head to see a darkening sky. She takes a deep breath before standing up. Her eyes were red but she didn't shed a single tear. She turns to go back to the train station. 

_183 steps._

She took 183 steps from the train station. She was fine with it. At least it was one more step than last year.


	19. 十八

"You're late" 

Hisoka grins manically, "Only by five minutes"

Hisoka sits on the stool beside Hisoka that was overlooking the city. Illumi gets straight to the point, "What did you need?"

"Well... Someone caught my eye and I would like to help them out~", Hisoka singsongs

Illumi leans backward to take a good look at the clown beside him, making sure it was the same selfish shit he knew. "Tell the truth and I might help you"

Hisoka continues, "Someone promised me they'd owe me if I do them a favor. She can't see nen, which is an obvious shame~ It's no use fighting blind people after all. As I'm a very generous person, I decided I'd help them."

Illumi tilts his head in question. "A woman?"

"I did just say 'she", didn't I?" Hisoka fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Black hair, small waist, and pale skin? Green eyes?"

"Ye-wait." Hisoka reels backward "You know her?"

"Yes. Mother had been wanting to see her again. She left her Kiseru pipe when she last went to see Mother."

"Hmm, what you think about her?" Hisoka narrows his eyes at the assassin. Illumi's eyes narrow, his grip on his drink tightening. "I've been meaning to kill her"

"What??" Puzzled, Hisoka had thought she had Illumi wrapped around her pinky finger. He thought she would have amused the obsessive maniac beside him but he supposed this was also accurate.

"Something about her unsettles me. I think it's her nen. She's a nuisance"

"Huh? She doesn't have nen"

"How'd you know?" Illumi's narrowed eyes now directed at him

Hisoka's amused smile grows impossibly wide, "I had her in my bed"

He did withdraw some context but he supposed if he didn't, he wouldn't see this amusing scene before him. Illumi's hair wildly flying covering most of his face, his pupils spiraling and shaky. Basically trembling with fury. _Goodness, his precious toy was getting more and more interesting as days pass_. Connected to powerful nen-users, Hisoka thinks Evelynn might have a penchant for strong people. Illumi's bloodlust continued to waft in the air, scaring other people away. If he continued this he might need to engage in a fight but he needed to secure that favor first. 

"Relax, relax~ She just slept over."

"Ah. That's good. Mother won't be happy if she heard she was still sleeping around"

"And why is that?"

"Mother had been wanting her to marry into the family"

"Sorry...What?"

"I know. Unbelievable. We don't even know if that woman had the same anatomy as us. She isn't human, after all"

Hisoka concludes that Illumi's family was batshit crazy. Illumi carries on with what he was saying, "She refused and ran away. Haven't seen her since. I am impressed how she was able to escape when we had our butlers chasing after her. Even I was there."

' _Hmm? She was able to escape even when Illumi was hunting her down? Impressive'_ Hisoka thinks before realizing something, "Why aren't you asking me where she is? Wouldn't you want to bring her to mother dearest?"

Illumi looks at Hisoka before replying, "I would rather not see her. She tends to plague my mind for weeks after I see her. I think it's her nen"

This time Hisoka doesn't hold back rolling his eyes, "She _doesn't have_ nen"

This man was at the highest level of obsessive that Hisoka wonders how he could have no self-awareness. The obsession and fixation he had on his brother was enough proof, Illumi probably would kiss the ground Killua walked on. Something unusual in his mania towards his own younger brother was disturbing. Hisoka supposes Illumi wouldn't understand whatever he had going on in his mind. Illumi and Hisoka were competing for whoever was the most insane and Illumi seemed to be leading in that regard. 

"That's why I was going to ask you if you could help her in that regard. So she'd be able to _see"_

_"_ I don't know if anything like that exists but... there is one option"

"What option?" Hisoka probes

"Too risky. I would rather not"

"Just say"

"One of my brothers"

* * *

I have a twitter now! Yay! I was going to say it last chapter but I forgot :( altho im still not using it LMAO I just never use social media. I had twitter back then but I always end up getting anxious in twt. Don't know why pretty sure there's a lot of nice ppl in twt but i see these ppl fighting each other in twt all the time and it makes me scared. 

[hiraiyuko_](https://twitter.com/hiraiyuko_)

mssg me here if u want! I like talking to ppl so don't be shy👉👈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: UGHHHH I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER HUHUHU I felt like I didn't make their conversation natural enough. I need to read some hxh ffs that has illumi and hisoka convos so i could have a general idea. Just wanted to upload even if its short.


	20. 十九

Evelynn hoped that she looked like the epitome of seriousness as she types nonsense into her laptop. She patiently waits for the clock to strike five, waiting for her prey to finish work. She blinks at a folder thrown into her desk by one of her female co-workers who was crossing her arms while glancing at Evelynn with a nasty look in her eye. The girl, Elaiza, had chin-length red hair and less than average looks. Evelynn assumes Elaiza was mad because the green-eyed woman had enraptured their other co-worker, Paul, who the redhead had liked. Evelynn rolls her eyes, gathering the papers into her arms, she would never know why these girls get mad at her when it wasn't her fault that they fell in love with dumb fools who would go begging on their knees for her. She supposed she could thank Elaiza for giving her an excuse to see her prey. 

It had been a year at most when she left Heaven's Arena, she had been constantly hopping from one place to another. She wondered if the Phantom Troupe would try to find her in the arena but it isn't _her_ fault if they failed to contact her. For a month, Evelynn worked at this office as a secretary. It was a fun experience, dressing up for work and fooling everyone into thinking she was nothing but a wide-eyed girl with a sweet disposition. She [donned](https://pin.it/5OKxUoZ)a white wrap blouse with a black pencil skirt and black stilettos. She gently knocked three times on large double doors. 

"Sir? It's Eve. I got the papers you asked Elaiza for." Evelynn said, fake sweetness, dripping from her tone. 

"Come in"

Evelynn opens the door to enter. Inside was a man working behind a desk, dirty blonde hair and heartbreaker blue eyes. Put together and handsome. He looked like someone who had his whole life in order. " I told Elaiza to bring it, not order you around. I'm really sorry I don't know why she's being so mean towards you. She usually isn't like that"

Evelynn as much as she loved making people thinking she was innocent and nice found it uncomfortable to be the opposite of her actual personality. Fortunately, practice makes perfect and she had used this specific act a thousand times. Her discomfort doesn't show on her face as she smiled sickly sweet, "She isn't being mean to me. She's very nice and helpful"

Nathan shakes his head in disbelief, "I saw her making you do her work and spilling coffee on you deliberately. You don't have to lie. You can lean on me"

Evelynn nods. She only did Elaiza's work to gain everyone else's pity, pretending to go into overtime out of the kindness of her heart. Humans like feeling strong, their need to give and protect was ridiculous. Their want to be strong for other people was naive and childish. Evelynn hated that aspect of theirs the most. They should just be selfish and protect themselves. They should stop caring for other people when they couldn't even look out for themselves. 

Her irritation must've shown on her face when his boss asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no, I was thinking about foods I'll eat for dinner. I can't seem to decide between spaghetti or carbonara" Evelynn smiles sheepishly

Her boss laughs heartily, throwing his head back. "Evelynn, you're always so cute. Of course, not as cute as my children"

"Your children?" Evelynn asks but she already knew the answer. 

Nathan nods, showing Evelynn a picture frame of his family on his desks. "Here. They're my three children. Jonathan, William, and Anna. This is my wife. She doesn't like depending on anyone even me and she doesn't like me meddling with her..."

Nathan trails off and Evelynn thinks, _'Bingo'_

"I'd like to be more like your wife but I always need people to depend on" Evelynn comments, charmingly. 

Nathan stands up from his chair, pats Evelynn on the head. "You don't have to change. You're better this way."

He heads toward his coffee machine, making a drink for himself. Evelynn asks, "Are you going to work overtime again today? You've been doing that ever since I came here. I don't think your children would like that"

"I know. It's just...I promise it'll be the last time. Would you accompany me tonight again?"

"Yes, sir. I'd love to" Evelynn promises before leaving. When the door was closed behind her, she smirks.

* * *

It was dark and not a single word was spoken at they worked. Well, for Nathan at least, Evelynn was just pretending to. She let the clock strike twelve before making her move. She stretches her arms and moans seductively, it startles the man in front of her. In the corner of her eye, she could see him drag his eyes piercingly at her form. She brings her arms down and stares cutely at her boss.

"You know, my children would love you"

"Sorry?"

"I know, I know, it's silly but- my children would like you more than their actual mother" 

"Oh? but how about you? Would you like me more?" Evelynn blinks her wide eyes as if she wasn't expecting this reaction at all.

"I would, actually. I would like you more than my actual wife" Nathan buries his head in his hands like he was confessing a grave sin. 

Evelynn stands up, her heel letting out satisfying tap sounds as it hits the marble floor, she stands on her boss' desk and place her hands on his shoulder. 

"Nowadays, she's always disappearing to gods know where and hiding things from me. She makes me feel so small and insignificant like I'm not her husband. Like I'm not her partner for life. I don't know what to do- Sometimes, I just want to-" He cuts himself off, fists clenching.

He was always going around telling his employees how they can "lean on him", which was foolish and naive. Evelynn rolls her eyes mentally, his issues completely pathetic but then again, she thought everyone's problems were pathetic but she continues to pat his shoulder and leans in to whisper to him the words he wanted to hear,

"Don't worry, I need you at least. You're always there for me when I need you"

He stares up at her, completely pathetic, with dilated eyes. He takes a shaky breath as Evelynn smiles gently. He cradles her face and their lips touch. She glances at the calendar on his desk and smirks leaning in. 

* * *

Cassie holds Anna's hand on the right and Jonathan on her left while she had William on a baby carrier. Anna held the balloons and Jonathan held a box of cake. The family had been preparing to surprise their father on his birthday, Cassie was skeptical if she hid it well. She had looked frantic every time he asked her where she was going these days, she couldn't exactly tell him that she was going to a friend's house to bake multiple cakes for practice. She couldn't bake in the house when the recipient of the surprise cake was right there. 

They pass a desk stationed outside the office that had multiple folders and a sticky note that said, 'If you're done flirting then bring these to the boss'

"Anna, go knock on Daddy's door" Cassie lets go of her daughter's hand. Anna knocks three times, they wait for a couple of minutes before Cassie impatiently opens the door. 

Her eyes widen at the sight before her, screaming and falling down on the floor. She hastily grabs her children, burrowing their heads in her neck to make sure they won't see the sight of their dad lying on a pool of his own blood but by the unresponsiveness and wide-eyed looked off her kids as they tremble in her arms, it had already done its damage. The helium balloons hit the ceiling and the cake was most probably squashed. The only loud noise was William crying, too young to know what was happening. 

"Miss, I heard you scream. Is there something wro- _Oh my gods_. Someone call the police! Call the police! Someone killed the boss!"

* * *

Evelynn smiles as she hears the scream of his wife. She was smoking in the fire exit behind her boss's office. She giggled, realizing their children were also present. She had probably traumatized the poor things but it was extremely amusing. The wife might thank her in the future but she knew better.

_'Humans'_ Evelynn rolls her eyes, _'Pathetic.'_

The man cheated on her but she'd hate Evelynn for killing him, but if he were still alive after he cheated on her, she'd hate him. _Ridiculous_. Just because he's dead, he'd be forgiven? 

"Humans are so deplorable"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING😭 I haven't updated my other books too, only uploading pre-written chapters. To all the people I'm talking to, sorry if I don't reply because I am ✨obsessed✨ with playing genshin impact. Seriously, I think I'm addicted. It's all I do nowadays which is also the reason why I don't update. even now after i upload this I'm immediately going to play genshin lmao 😢
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is just a reminder that Evelynn is not a good person. She's pretty horrible if I do say so myself. If I meet her I'd slap her for dragging kids into this but she'd probably kill me first🙃 so maybe not


End file.
